bbcfandomcom-20200213-history
Most Annoying People of 2009
Most Annoying People of 2009 refers to the 2009 edition of BBC Three's Television series Most Annoying People. It was originally broadcast on BBC Three on 27–28 December 2009 and narrated by Richard Bacon. The list Part 1: * 100: Miley Cyrus (Writing autobiography @ 16, Fight with Radio Head) * 99: Berlino the Bear (for being OTT) * 98: Donald Trump (Golf course in Scotland) * 97: Duncan Bannatyne (Stay-cation program whilst being abroad) * 96: Chris Eubank (Getting rid of lisp) * 95: Spencer and Heidi (Leaving I'm a celebrity after 2 days) * 94: Prince Harry (Racist comment) * 93: Sliimy (Releasing annoying songs) * 92: Barry Ferguson (Drinking) * 91: Ben Southall (Getting the best job in the world) * 90: David Van Day (Dumping his girlfriend live on Tv) * 89: John Terry's mum (Shop lifting) * 88: Bella the dog * 87: Chris Lewis (Cocaine smuggling) * 86: Christian bus posters * 85: Hulk Hogan (Divorce) * 84: Miyuki Hatoyama * 83: Andy Murray (Loosing wimbledon) * 82: Woolworths * 81: Bloodgate * 80: Robert Pattinson (Twilight) * 79: Dan Hannan (NHS comments) * 78: The British abroad * 77: Jamie Neale (Getting lost in outback) * 76: Barbie orr (Screwing over John Cleese) * 75: Esther Rantzen (Politics) * 74: Kimberley Vlaminck * 73: Flavio Briatore (Crashgate) * 72: Bananarama (forth comeback) * 71: Paris Hilton (Best friends program) * 70: Michael Parkinson (Jade Goody comments) * 69: Gunther von Hagens (Corpses having sex) * 68: Ricky Ponting (Leicester comments) * 67: Theme Park "Fun police" * 66: Courtney Love (Twitter rants) * 65: Bernard Madoff * 64: Alex curran (Liverpool comments) * 63: Daniel Edwards (Pieces of art) * 62: Charlie Sheen (911 truther comments) * 61: Fergie (Manchester documentary) * 60: Mischa Barton (Most rubbish excuse ever for rehab) * 59: Silvio Berlusconi (Bed hopping) * 58: Clare Balding vs Liam Treadwell * 57: Pollack's name changed * 56: Michael Owen (MICHAEL OWEN BROCHURE) * 55: Manchester city council sex over 50s * 54: Coolio (Big Brother) * 53: Megan Fox (Stupid claims) * 52: Andrea Charman * 51: Christian Bale (Rant) Part two: * 50: katie price and Peter Andre * 49: Chris Packham (Panda comments) * 48: Nadya Suleman (octomom) * 47: Mel Gibson (Not following what he preaches) * 46: Dom lane cheddar * 45: Fern britton and phillip schofield split * 44: Brad Pitt Jennifer Aniston Angelina Jolie love triangle * 43: Londoners skiving off during snow * 42: Amy Winehouse st lucia * 41: Bob Quick leaking government documents * 40: Boris Johnson (Snow, Shed on balcony, Chicken feed) * 39: Shia LaBeouf (Mum comments) * 38: Bernie Ecclestone (Hitler comments) * 37: Boring people - Fourth plinth, Trafalgar Square * 36: Heather Mills (Veegan cafe) * 35: Mike Batt killing rabbits * 34: Williams sisters * 33: Lembit Opik * 32: Heston Blumenthal (human sawage) * 31: Victoria Principal (Pulling gun) * 30: Lindsay Lohan * 29: Balloon boy hoax * 28: Hazel Blears (Biker look, making profit on house) * 27: Sugababes (Endless change of members) * 26: David Letterman (Sex with people who work on his show) * 25: Nicolas Sarkozy (Trying to look taller) * 24: Chris brown for beating rihanna * 23: Rolando * 22: Chloe Susannah (drugs + drunk driving) * 21: Madonna (Baby adoption) * 20: Death of Big Brother * 19 + 18 Noel + Liam Gallagher (Splitting up Oasis) * 17: Damian McBride, Derek Draper * 16: Fab bans Wags * 15: Swine flu * 14: Michael O'Leary (Charging for toilet) * 13: Michael Jackson (Mark Lester cliams) * 12: Fred Goodwin * 11: Kate Moss storms out of GQ Awards Top ten: * 10: David Beckham & Victoria Beckham * 9: Kanye West (Stole Taylor Swift's microphone and claimed that Beyoncé had the best music video of all time.) * 8: Twitter * 7: Simon Cowell & Susan Boyle * 6: Kerry Katona * 5: Gordon Ramsay (Called Tracy Grimshaw a "pig".) * 4: Lady Gaga * 3: Jedward * 2: MP Expenses Scandal * 1: Katie Price External Links * Most Annoying People 2009 Pt1 on Veoh Category:Most Annoying People